I still don't know what was I thinking
by doc boy
Summary: A sequel to 'What was I thinking'. Once again I make fun of myself for stupid mistakes I made in my previous stories. So sit back and enjoy the show    *Contains spoilers*  Please R&R...  Thank you...


I still don't know what wasI thinking

I do not own Ben 10 or any other plot lines mentioned in this story

Once again, I look back at my old stories and remember stupid mistakes I made and I still don't know what was I thinking. Here are some examples to what I'm referring to

Here is an example from the story 'Boom'

"Give it up Animo" said Kevin as he punched Animo in the face  
>"ever!" he hissed and reached for his shotgun but Kevin was too quick for him and they ended up wrestling each other while holding onto Animo's gun. Then without warning a bullet has been discharged from his rifle and shot Ben in the stomach who happened to be in the line of fire while trying to go alien<br>"BEN!" yelled Gwen as she ran towards Ben who was lying on the ground as Animo fled because he thought he killed Ben.  
>Ben was lying on his stomach on the hard floor inside his own blood. Apparently his bullet proof vest wasn't strong enough to withstand Animo's shotgun and failed because of that. It absorbed part of the blow but unfortunately not enough of it because it penetrated Ben's body and was now fatally injured.<p>

Okay I admit it. I killed Ben to get some rating out of it and because I wanted to make a change because I was repeating myself. But imagine Gwen and Kevin yelling

"OMG! They killed Kenny! You bastard!... *wait a minute… (Looks at script and realizes my mistake) sorry wrong line* they killed Ben! You bastard!"

This is from the story a 'Ben and Gwen 4th of July fanfiction

Ben and Gwen kissed each other on the lips in their sleep after she went back into the house… little did Ben and Gwen know, that a real Cupid showed up and shot his air like made arrow of love towards them and the pink heart shaped head hit right between their chests where their hearts were…

Okay now that's just too cheesy… even for my style. Gee doc boy, I never looked at it that way! Somebody kill the cupid so we can get on with things. *yes sir! Fire at will!* boom! The cupid's gone. Puts on glasses and looks at list. Okay next up is the story 'TNT Gwen Tennyson'. First of all I would like to clarify that, that the story was finished ages ago and it was reposted because I had to delete a certain part of the story for reasons of consciousness and I might do it with another.

Anyway here is a mistake I shouldn't have done

"Sweet Dreams Gwen… I love you…" and planted another kiss on the grave and turned to leave. After he already took a few steps away from her grave he heard a rattling sound come from it. This almost gave Ben a heart attack. Could this actually be?... is Gwen still alive?... he ran back towards the grave and stopped next to it an put his ear on the grave top, to so if he can hear anything, and he did. He heard Gwen Grunting and panting inside her grave trying to open it up. Ben's heart was now going at a speed of 88 miles per hour. Could this be? Is his cousin; his friend; his lover, who was presumed to be dead, is now alive?... he had to know immediately. He quickly unlocked the coffin and opened it to find Gwen lying inside it looking up at him with a curious look.

Yeah I can imagine Gwen yelling 'I'm not dead yet! Let me outta here!' yeah right that'll be the day. NOT! Sorry no refunds thank you and good night!

Next story!

This is from the story love chapter 3

… _Earth angel earth angle… will you be mine…_ (Looking at Ben and Gwen with a dreamy look as they both kissed each other on the lips for a reason unknown and unnecessary knowing… (song continues…)

_My darling dear love for all time… I'm just a fool… a fool in love… with you…_ Ben and Gwen were now in the shallow water slow dancing and have suddenly stopped dancing and started to make out. It's a good thing there weren't meant people in the pool, and the people who WERE there, didn't notice them since they were busy with their own boy/girl friend and kissing him/her…

Okay now that's just too cheesy. IT'S TOO CHEESY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! *smacks myself so I will calm down*

Well I hope you enjoyed this program. Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out and if you found thisfunny…

Thank you…

To the cretin: in case you read this story I would like to clarify that when you reviewed the prequel for this story and said I don't need to be so hard on myself. I would just like to explain that this story and its prequel are both just jokes and me making fun of myself. So you don't have to worry about it.

Thank you


End file.
